This invention relates to a process for producing dialkylnaphthalenes. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for producing high-purity diallylnaphthalenes from stock oils containing a substantial amount of naphthalene and/or alkylnaphthalenes, preferably for producing high-purity 2,6-dialkylnaphthalenes, in high yields from light cycle oils produced by catalytic cracking of petroleum.